À qui est la gamine ?
by mikitchi
Summary: Giannini a encore fait des siennes avec le bazooka des dix ans et c'est un inconnu qui apparaît.ALL27!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello ! Comment tourne le monde ? Vous profitez bien de vos vacances ? Moi juste tranquille X)

Pairing : ALL27

Disclaimer : Et non ça ne m'appartient pas T_T

Note : Faites comme si vous n'avez pas vu de fautes, à moins que si vous en voyez une monumental merci de me le dire ^^

Note2 : Un petit perso OC (?), mais je suis sûre que vous l'apprécierez.

Note3 : Ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics. C'est juste pour vous faire patienter.

Comme d'habitude : Enjoy it !

* * *

En cet instant Tsuna était vraiment méfiant…

D'accord ils avaient fait un tour dans le futur, rencontré des gars balèzes, changé le cours de l'histoire, faire en sorte que les bébés se retrouvent en format adulte et j'en passe, tellement la liste est longue.

Mais ce qui le mit mal à l'aise c'était bien évidemment la visite inattendue du mécanicien en herbe j'ai nommé Giannini.

Reborn avait affirmé que c'était pour vérifier les boîtes armes de tout le monde.

Cependant n'oublions pas que ce n'était pas le même mécanicien dans dix ans et qu'il avait la manie de tout réparer sans que se soit un résultat satisfaisant.

Ajoutons aussi qu'avec Lambo qui lançait des grenades un peu partout, que I-Pin et Fûta tentaient en vain de l'arrêter, que Bianchi n'avait d'autres occupations a cuisiné des plats non identifiés, pour finir avec la mama, visiblement parti pour faire les courses, sans se soucier de ce qui se tramait, ça n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Puis n'y tenant plus Tsuna marmonna à l'oreille de son tuteur.

- Re-Reborn ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. On n'a plus besoin de ces armes. Elle ne nous a apporté que des ennuis.

- Peut-être bien. Mais dis-toi que sans ces prototypes, on serait tous morts dans notre futur.

- Je sais bien. Mais ce qui me dérange c'est que tu as demandé ce service à Giannini. Chuchota le brun. Tu as bien vu ces compétences ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour lui c'est un très bon entraînement et tu devrais faire de même. Répondit l'homme au fedora avec une pointe d'ironie. Et par hasard tu n'essaierais pas de me faire du charme en me disant tout ça dans l'oreille ? Je sais que je suis beau, mais n'abuse pas trop, je pourrais te prendre tout de suite.

- HIIIEEE ! Ça va pas non ! Depuis que t'es redevenu un adulte, tu te conduis comme un pervers. D'ailleurs pas que toi. Tout le monde !

- Faut dire que t'attire pas mal de personne avec ce nouveau look. Conclut le professeur.

- …

Effectivement il y avait eu des effets secondaires suite aux nombreux voyages qu'ils avaient tous faits. Bien sûr tous les changements opérés s'étaient focalisés sur le jeune Vongola.

Maintenant il avait les cheveux, arrivant à hauteur des épaules, mais ils étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés, donnant un air félin. Son visage avait perdu ces rondeurs, néanmoins gardait tout de même sa finesse et son regard enfantin. Ces oreilles étaient percées, deux sur le haut du lobe gauche et trois sur la droite, vers le bas, de couleur argent.

Nous n'avons toujours pas la preuve, mais d'après les dires du tuteur, il aurait aperçu un piercing à la langue de son élève, qui celui-ci semble le nier.

De plus il portait les anneaux Vongola, surtout qu'avec ce nouveau style, Nana lui acheta une ravissante chaîne argentée, qui devait coûter la peau des fesses selon son fils.

Niveau collège on ne lui donna plus le surnom de Tsunaze. Il faisait craquer toutes les filles et certains garçons. Il avait même droit au respect de ces aînés, qu'ils lui proposèrent bien vite de rejoindre leurs clubs et autres activités.

Tsuna avait beau décliné toutes ces offres, il n'en était pas moins harcelé de tout part.

Gokudera ne le quittait pratiquement jamais. Les accolades de Yamamoto étaient de plus en plus prononcées. Les demandes de recrutement du boxeur devenaient interminables et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ces deux gardiens les plus forts, les plus mystérieux et les plus sexy… _*baffe mental* _Non il ne venait pas de penser à ça… Bref maintenant ces deux-là n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire des embuscades et autres tentatives peu orthodoxe. Il aurait pensé que justement Hibari et Mukuro seraient les plus normaux de la bande… Ben il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude.

Ce qui n'arrangea rien à sa situation c'est qu'il logeait un mafieux depuis bien longtemps et que, maintenant qu'il était redevenu un adulte, il n'agissait plus comme le hitman respectueux, sadique et enfantin qu'il était. Négatif maintenant il est devenu un hitman respectueux, sadique, enfantin, doublé d'une personnalité perverse.

* * *

Giannini avait reçu, comme tout les autres, les souvenirs des événements dans le futur.

Depuis qu'il s'est vu dix ans plus tard, il voulut améliorer tout ce qui pouvait être possible.

De plus il ne pouvait pas perdre contre ce blondinet appelé « Spanner », même si il se rencontrerait très tard dans leurs vécus. Alors il avait imploré Reborn pour qu'il lui laisse les vérifications des artilleries et concevoir les motos. Et comme le tuteur de Sawada était de bonne foi, il lui accorda ce vœu.

Jusque là il n'avait fait aucune gaffe, rien n'avait explosé, pas de danse venant d'une balle, ni de tour de magie avec des dynamites. Rien, tout était parfait. La prochaine arme s'avère être la plus catastrophique et la plus problématique. Il devait examiner le Bazooka des dix ans, pour savoir s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres modifications à force d'utilisation. Il le faisait minutieusement, parce qu'avoir un kamikaze de poche n'était pas l'une de ces meilleures expériences.

Encore un coup de vis, un peu de polissage, une goutte d'huile pour que rien ne rouille et le tour fût joué.

- J'ai enfin terminé Reborn-san !

Cependant il ne vit pas la grenade rose qui arriva dans sa direction, causant une double explosion monstrueuse et une énorme volute de fumée rosée.

Le jeune Vongola ayant son hyper intuition activé, sauva les trois enfants présents dans sa chambre.

Puis il cria en direction des deux autres mafieux.

- Vous allez bien ? Personne n'est blessé ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je devrais penser à te récompenser, comme il se doit.

- Bon… On sait que ce sale type va bien. Pensa le jeune Parrain. Et toi Giannini ?

- J-je cr-crois qu-qu'on m'éc-écrase-se. Haleta le mécanicien.

En effet après que le coton rose se soit dissipé, on voyait Giannini aplati sous une forme humaine. Sawada alla à son secours, détailla mieux l'individu endormi et remarqua que c'était une fillette.

L'enfant avait de long cheveux châtain, attaché avec un ruban blanc perle, qui sembla lui arriver jusqu'au milieu des omoplates. Elle portait une robe légère dans une couleur orange pastelle et n'avait pas de chaussure, signe qu'elle dormait chez elle.

Elle devait avoir l'âge de Fûta et avait une bouille adorable.

Il transporta avec toute la délicatesse du monde, pour ne pas la réveiller et la positionna dans son lit. Il observa un moment l'état de sa chambre, visiblement aucun dégât important, sauf peut-être le sol couvert de suie.

Cependant il constata une chose étrange. Enfin plutôt deux.

La première était qu'il n' y avait personne, qui s'était retrouvé dans le bazooka des dix ans.

Ensuite qui était cette petite fille ?

Il se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause d'une des bombes du bovin ou si c'était Giannini qui avait fait une erreur de montage…

Dans tout les cas l'enfant devra bientôt s'évaporée dans un autre nuage de barbe à papa.

Tout à coup, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et, se tenant dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, on vit Gokudera en position de défense et Yamamoto, une batte à la main, prêt à s'en servir.

- Dixième on a entendu une explosion et on est venu aussi vite que possible.

- Vous n'avez rien ?

- Ne vous en faites pas. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

- Et puis je suis à ces côtés, il ne craindra rien. Ironisa le professeur particulier.

Les deux gardiens se sentirent énervé face à cette révélation plus ou moins vrai.

Parce que maintenant ils étaient tous des rivaux, pour gagner le cœur du parrain et tous savaient ce que cela impliquait. Puis sortant de cette atmosphère des plus « légères », le baseballer s'exclama.

- Tsuna qui c'est cette fille ?

- Je ne sais pas moi-même. Soupira-t-il.

- Tout ça c'est la faute de Lambo. S'exprima I-Pin.

- Même pas vrai. Protesta la vache.

- Elle est très jolie. Admit le tueur.

- Ouais c'est vrai. Murmura l'argenté. Mais pas autant que le Dixième.

- Dixième je suis confus. Je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. S'excusa le mécanicien.

- Ça ne fait rien. Normalement elle devra disparaître dans 5 minutes.

- Je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Tsuna-nii. Avoua le prince des classements.

- Oui tu as toute à fait rai… Hein ?

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Tsuna fixa un peu plus longuement la fillette assoupie.

Elle ressemblait trait pour trait au jeune Sawada, quand il était petit. Ce qui voulait dire…

- Non, non, non, non, non, non et non. Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as vu ? Elle ne doit même pas avoir 10 ans.

- Je te signale qu le bazooka des dix ans et détraqué. Répliqua l'homme au fedora.

- Tu vas pas me dire que… Attends un peu ! Ça fait combien temps là ?

- PAAPAAAA ! Hurla la petite fille, s'accrochant au cou de Tsuna.

Un ange passa. Puis…

- PAPA ? Crièrent ceux qui étaient dans la pièce.

* * *

Alors comment c'était ?

J'espère que vos avis sont positifs sur cette fic.

Une tite reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

- TSUNA ? TU AS UNE GOSSE DANS LE FUTUR ? Hurla Yamamoto.

- Pas possible, pas possible, pas possible... Répéta Reborn, complètement dans son délire.

- On a souillé l'honneur du Dixième... Murmura Gokudera, au bord de la crise cardiaque. PIRE ON LUI A VOLÉ SA VIRGINITÉ.

Les deux autres qui se lamentaient, regardèrent l'argenté puis Tsuna, ayant la fillette dans ces bras.

Quelqu'un… avait… osé… prendre… la première fois de Sawada et ça c'était impardonnable.

Il fallait prévenir tout le monde de cet acte. Mais pas tout de suite y'avait trop de zones d'ombres non éclairés.

* * *

Tsuna ne pouvait que regarder les réactions exagérer des ces trois mafieux.

Cependant l'histoire tenait un peu debout.

Toutefois avec qui aurait-il eu un enfant lui ressemblant ?

Il pensa tout de suite que cela pouvait être avec Kyoko. Ce serait du bonheur !

Néanmoins il ne fallait pas écarter toutes les possibilités. Ça aurait été très bien avec Haru ou bien un mariage arrangé, pour garder l'alliance avec la famille d'une autre.

Mais son rêve fut brisé juste par ces paroles, venant de sa descendance.

- Vous ne saviez pas ? Dans le futur, ils ont trouvé le moyen, pour que les hommes puissent avoir des enfants.

Gros silence. Suivit de soupirs de soulagement.

- C'est qui… ta maman… ou ton papa ? Demanda timidement Fûta.

- … Je ne sais pas… Déclara la petite fille Tout ce que… Je peux… vous dire… C'est que… Papa s'occupe de moi depuis… Depuis toute petite. Même s'il a son boulot de… parrain ?… Il m'accorde toujours de son… De son temps… Oui voilà c'est exactement ça.

- On est toujours auprès de Tsuna. Même après dix ans. Souffla le gardien de la pluie.

- … Euh… Oui oui !

- Au faite petite. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Euh… Je… Hum… Réfléchit la petite.

Puis sans qu'on sache pourquoi elle fondit en larme dans les bras de son « papa » et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille à peine audible pour les autres.

Sans se faire prier Tsuna s'excusa auprès des autres et accompagna la petite jusqu'à la salle de bain, visiblement gêné de la tournure que ça avait pris.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est devenue amnésique ? Interrogea le mécanicien.

- Non ! Elle doit avoir compris que si on lui demandait trop sur l'avenir ça pourrait bouleverser le notre. Et puis t'as vu le nombre de fois où elle semblait hésiter ?

- Oui ça tiens la route ton hypothèse. Approuva le baseballer. Mais tu m'expliques pourquoi elle nous a dit que maintenant les hommes pouvaient tomber enceinte ?

- Là je saurais pas te répondre. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que soit elle nous dit la vérité, soit elle a inventé la moitié de son histoire sans qu'on sache le vrai du faux.

- … Elle veut peut-être nous faire passer un message. Du genre elle aurait besoin d'un deuxième soutien, vu qu'apparemment elle n'a que le Dixième comme parent. Suggéra le métis.

Apparemment l'idée qu'il venait de proposer faisait de drôles de réflexions. Ils imaginèrent tous un Tsuna habillé comme une mère au foyer, souriant à sa fille, en embrassant son soi-disant mari et lui dit un « bon retour à la maison, chéri ! ».

Il fallut moins d'une minute pour que les deux gardiens et l'arcobaleno puissent avoir une hémorragie nasale.

Non se serait trop beau !

* * *

Dans la salle de bain Tsuna essayait de s'expliquer avec cette gamine venue de nulle part.

- Alors c'est vrai. J'ai vraiment…

- Oui ! …Ne cherche pas plus loin tu auras la migraine sinon.

- Comment il faut que je te renvoie dans ton époque ? Demanda le jeune Sawada.

- Eh bien, je crois que c'est une question de temps pour y retourner. Expliqua la fillette. Mais dis-toi au moins que je saurais un peu plus de ton monde et qu'on pourra être ensemble.

- Je veux bien, mais mon intuition me dit qu'on sera toujours accompagné partout.

- Déjà que tu m'as fait un topo de ta situation. Je crois que ça va être « joyeux » l'atmosphère.

- Ouais « joyeux », comme tu dis. Pensa le châtain. Pourvu que les autres ne soient pas au courant.

- Bon je crois qu'on peut y aller.

- Ouais c'est parti.

À peine arrivé dans sa chambre qu'il vit une énorme mare de sang où gisait les trois mafieux. L'enfant et le jeune Vongola ne purent que s'écrier.

- HIIIEEE, DES CADAVRES !

* * *

- Lambo-san a l'impression qu'ils agissent comme des idiots.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. C'est un fait ! Acquiesça I-Pin.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça les enfants, sinon vous allez devenir comme eux.

- …

- Tu ne parles plus Fûta. T'as perdu ta langue ? Interrogea le bébé afro.

- Non… Je… Euh…Je. Rougit le ranking prince. Je me disais si je pouvais la classer.

-… Mon petit… Je crois que cette fille t'a tapé dans l'œil. Conclut le mécanicien.

- … Pardon ?

- FÛTA EST CONTAMINÉ ! FÛTA EST CONTAMINÉ ! S'écria le petit bovin.

- Par quoi ? Par quoi ? Paniqua la chinoise.

- Par… par… LA PUBERTÉ !

- … Ça ne se peut pas Lambo, il n'a que huit ans, c'est ça ?

- O-oui ! Balbutia le môme.

- Je vous signale que le monde de la mafia est différent des autres. Fit le Bovino, dans un ton on ne peut plus réfléchi.

-…

Incroyable mais vrai Lambo Bovino, gardien de la foudre du Dixième Parrain Vongola. Le bébé tueur âgé de seulement 5 ans, qui… Bon ça va aller…

Bref il a réussi à dire la chose la plus intelligente de toute son enfance entière et dans un ton sérieux, qui plus est.

Le bébé vache ria face aux regards de poissons qu'ils faisaient. Comme si la fin du monde allait arriver.

…

Peut-être bien que ça allait venir.

...

- Alors, alors ! C'est quoi qui t'as plus chez elle ? Continua la vache, entre deux rires.

- C'est sûrement son sourire !

- Non ce sont ces yeux !

- Je suis sûre qu'en faite tu voulais faire _miaou miaou_ et _wouaf wouaf_.

…

D'où est-ce qu'il avait appris ce genre de propos ? Le mécanicien comprit où voulait en venir le marmot. La petite chinoise ne saisit pas ces mots, mais savait que c'était malsain, _très_ malsain.

- C'est quoi _miaou miaou_ et _wouaf wouaf_ ?

- C'est le Doc pervers de Stupidera qui m'a dit que…

Il eut droit à deux mains plaqué sur sa bouche, évitant de dévoiler quelque chose qui pourrait choquer le ranking prince. Une chose était sûre, il fallait en parler à Tsuna de Shamal, qui montrait des revues pas du tout catholique à un gamin.

- N'en parlons plus. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'elle vient du futur. Et Lambo ne ramène plus ta fraise, compris ?

- D'accord Giannini. Soupira Fûta.

- Pfff pas drôle le vieux. Chuchota le gardien de la foudre. Mais foi de Lambo, je vais agir !

… le mécanicien et la chinoise eurent un frisson, sachant que la vache allait faire des siennes. Cependant ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir sentit ces frémissements. La gamine et Tsuna les ressentirent même très bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello l'univers, c'est moi ! De retour après une rentrée mouvementé et…et des trucs en rapports avec les cours, en bref : LA GA-LÈ-RE !

**Titre** : À qui est la gamine ?

**Disclaimers** : Aucun d'eux ne m'appartiennent T_T

**Rating** : éventuel changement, sûre de rien

* * *

- Bien ! Tout le monde, je vous présente Ametsu. On dira que c'est ma cousine éloignée et elle utilisera le même nom de famille que moi, en dehors de la maison.

- C'est un plan excellent Dixième !

- Que vas-tu dire à la mama ?

- … On sera obligé de lui cacher _ça_. Alors je dirais tout simplement que c'est l'amie d'enfance de Fûta et que son nom de famille sera Vongola dans la maison. Tu es d'accord de jouer le jeu, Fûta ?

- D-d'accord Tsuna-nii. Je ferais de mon mieux.

- Oy Tsunaaaze où qu'elle va dormir « ta cousine » ?

- Apparemment Giannini n'a pas fini avec les vérifications de nos armes. Alors j'ai pensé la mettre dans la même chambre que Fûta.

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne peut pas dormir avec I-Pin et Bianchi ?

- Je vous ferais remarqué que la chambre des filles n'arrive pas à accueillir une troisième personne. Et qu'il faut surveillé Lambo. Donc la répartition des chambres se fera comme ça.

Il exposa une feuille avec des formes géométriques et des noms dessus, représentant les pièces de la maison.

- Dans ma chambre il y aura Giannini et Reborn. La chambre de Bianchi-san et d'I-Pin restera tel quel. Ametsu et Fûta dormiront ensemble et pour finir je serais dans la troisième chambre d'ami avec Lambo. Des questions ?

- Oui. Pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir avec toi ? Demanda le professeur.

- À part des questions qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec le sujet.

- … Euh… je… hum… euh…

- Fûta ? Tu veux demander quelque chose ?

- … Euh… Non, non c'est rien.

Giannini qui lui avait justement dit de ne trop traîner avec la fillette, il était servi. Et voyant le malaise du jeune italien, le mécanicien vint à son secours, suivi de la petite chinoise.

- Dixième si je puis me permettre. Ne serait-il pas mieux de changer les chambres ? Après tout Fûta est un garçon et Ametsu est une fille. Elle pourrait dormir avec vous, non ?

- J'essayerais de lui faire de la place. Et puis Lambo peut très bien dormir avec Fûta-kun.

- I-Pin a raison sur ce coup-là, Dixième !

- Comme je l'ai dit un peu plutôt. Elle sera désignée comme l'_amie_ de Fûta. Puis si je faisais dormir les enfants avec Reborn, toi ou moi, alors qu'on reçoit toujours des visites inattendues. Ils vont penser à des choses assez… Insolites. Ça aurait été Lambo. Dieu seul sait ce qui va se passer ! Il est hors de question que je dorme avec Reborn, sale pervers. Et la chambre des filles est bien trop petite. Il ne restait plus que celle de Fûta, qui est de loin, le plus normal de la maison. Et puis il est toujours seul à dormir dans sa chambre.

…

Ça y est tous ces arguments les avaient achevés, surtout les deux gardiens et l'arcobaleno. Déjà de savoir qu'il avait ignoré royalement ET insulté son tuteur, mais aussi cette très longue explication, sans aucun bafouillement… Bon peut-être un peu trop de répétition avec le mot « chambre » - qui réveillait des pensées, ô combien saines chez certains mafieux-.

- Ahahaha~, Tsuna tu m'étonneras de plus en plus.

- C'est normal, idiot ! Le Dixième est comme ça de nature et le deviendra dans le futur.

- Merci à vous deux. Mais je dois dire que celui qui commence à devenir mature. C'est bien Lambo.

Un ange passa, puis un silence pesant plana, suivi d'un…

- Mon dieu, mon dieu ! Dixième, avez-vous la grippe ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes cogné la tête dans la salle de bain ? Continua le mécanicien. Ou peut-être…

- Je n'ai strictement rien de tous ce que tu viens de dire.

- Lambo n'est qu'un tueur de pacotille. Il n'a rien dans ce qui lui sert de crâne.

- Je suis d'accord avec Reborn-san.

- Pourtant il a posé une bonne question et a agis calmement depuis maintenant. Et surtout il voulait que je dorme avec lui.

…

Alors c'était lui qui a eu la _si_ bonne idée de faire en sorte que le ranking prince et la brunette soient dans la même chambre ?

…

Mauvais ! Lambo a commencé à bouger.

En tous cas il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. L'homme au fedora se jura de le tuer, pareil pour la chinoise et le mécanicien.

Et le bébé vache dans son coin tout fier que son plan se mette en marche.

Les jours qui allaient suivre seront très mouvementés.

* * *

Ametsu observait sa « nouvelle famille », dire qu'ils avaient déjà des penchants pour leur Boss.

Mais ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance. Son papa n'était jamais à la maison. Cette petite n'essayait même pas de se faire des amis. Tout comme le jeune parrain, elle se faisait poursuivre par des petits chiens, avait de mauvaises notes et était d'une maladresse inimaginable.

Malgré cela elle était toujours de bonne humeur et se disait que peut-être, elle allait s'y faire de cette petite communauté, non ?

Non ?

…

Non pas du tout !

Elle avait osé penser rien qu'un petit peu, que le bébé à l'afro voulait l'aider à bien s'intégrer dans la famille, malgré les dires de Tsuna, Mécanicien-san et d'I-Pin-chan, qu'il était ennuyant et ne faisait que des bêtises. Cependant elle voulait lui donner sa chance, histoire d'avoir bonne impression en face des autres, qu'elle était capable de supporter ce bébé.

Mais là c'était trop d'un coup et en plus dès le début de son intégration dans la vie quotidienne des Sawada.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais vraiment pas ! Ça va Fûta-kun ? Je suis désolééee !

- Je… je cr-crois que je vais… m'en remet-tre. Souffla le jeune Italien.

- STUPIDE VACHE ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FAIRE _ÇA _À LA FILLE DU DIXIÈME ?

- C'n'est pas ma faauutee à moi. Tsunaaaze a bien dit que c'était des amis d'enfance. Alors j'essaye de les rapprocher. Grommela le gardien de la foudre. Je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle avait de la poigne.

- Oui mais là ça dépassait le stade d'amitié au stade intime.

- Crache le morceau idiot de pacotille ! Qui t'as donné ces idées ?

- Ben c'est…

- Pour le moment là n'est pas le problème. Yamamoto, peux-tu regarder dans la commode s'il n'y a pas de trousse de premiers soins ?

- Oui tout de suite ! S'exclama le baseballer, puis se murmura à lui-même. Non franchement qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête de faire prendre un bain à ces deux-là, en même temps ?

… Comme vous l'aviez lu, Lambo a réussi à faire en sorte que les deux gamins prennent leur bain, ou du moins, sans que l'un où l'autre ne remarque le piège. Mais personne ne savait ce qui c'était réellement produit, à part trois enfant.

Alors imaginez ce qui s'est passé.

… Vous ne voulez pas ? Ok je vous lance le flash-back.

FLASH-BACK

_Après qu'elle eut fait la connaissance de la maîtresse de maison, qui serait sa grand-mère d'après les dires de Baseballer-san, ainsi que la prétendue fiancée de Fedora-san, la dénommée Bianchi._

_Ils firent un résumé sur la situation de la petite, avec un tueur derrière la porte et un kamikaze évanoui à la vue de la scorpionne venimeuse, qui celle-ci trouva l'histoire très amusante, se terminant pour elle avec une fin pleine d'amour._

_On lui fit une visite rapide des lieux et elle commença à être fatiguée et se sentir sale. Et apparemment son ventre criait famine, signe qu'elle n'avait rien mangé et qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Les amis de son « père » restèrent pour le repas, prétextant qu'il voulait mieux la connaître, ainsi que son monde._

… _Mais ouais c'est ça ! On voyait bien les regards affamés qu'ils avaient à chaque fois que Tsuna passait par là._

_Cependant elle ne sera pas seule, parce qu'il y avait I-Pin-chan, Lambo-kun, Mécanicien-san et Fûta-kun. Malgré cela elle trouva que c'était le ranking qui était le plus normal et gentil, en plus ils avaient le même âge. Par contre elle s'aperçut que ce garçon la regardait de loin et à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête dans sa direction, il se mettait à rougir ou se cachait… Bizarre, pourtant elle ne faisait pas peur. Normalement c'était toujours elle qui allait se planquer à la moindre occasion._

_Après avoir emprunté des vêtements de son nouvel ami d'enfance, elle vit passer Afro-kun, comme elle aimait l'appelé et lui dit mot pour mot :_

_- Je vais aller prendre un bain. Et je ne ferme jamais la porte à clé, alors faut dire à tout le monde de ne pas entrer, d'accord ?_

_- Tu peux compter sur moi !_

_Puis elle partit vers la salle de bain, sans se rendre compte du sourire sournois qu'affichait "Afro-kun"._

* * *

_Fûta se sentit un poil stupide, d'essayer d'éviter la fillette. De un ils allaient désormais vivre ensemble pendant une durée indéterminée et de deux elle n'était pas méchante, juste un peu maladroite et naïve, comme Tsuna._

… _Non, non, non et non ! Il faut bien avouer que son Tsuna-nii avait un charme fou, mais ça s'arrête là. Si maintenant il s'intéresse à son « frère », à son âge, qu'est-ce que ça va donner dans quelques années._

_Il fut tiré de ses pensées, quand Lambo s'accrocha à sa jambe droite, tout en lui disant d'une finesse :_

_- Diiis voooir Fûtaaa ! Tu fouettes un max là. Ça te dirait pas de prendre une bonne douche ?_

_Question finesse… Ben n'oubliez pas qu'on parle de Lambo, là !_

_- T'es bizarre Lambo. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le petit garçon, avant de comprendre la question posée. Et d'abord je ne sens pas mauvais._

_- Ametsu voudrait aussi se laver, mais elle a tenu à ce que tu sois le premier à occuper la salle de bain. Alors Booouuuge tooon sooouuul ! (1)_

_- Ah… Merci de m'avoir prévenu._

_Puis il partit comme une flèche dans sa chambre et le gardien de la foudre put savourer une victoire toute prête._

_Le jeune Italien ne voulut pas prendre plus de temps, parce qu'Ametsu devait sûrement attendre d'avoir la place libre. Alors il s'était déjà déshabillé, avait mis une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Cependant il n'avait pas vu la brunette dans sa course. « Peut-être qu'elle est dans le jardin », pensa-t-il sur le coup._

_Mais il était très loin de la vérité._

_Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre d'eau, la première chose qu'il remarqua était une quantité de vapeur chaude qui lui arriva en plein visage. Et bien sûr il ne vit plus rien avec ce petit brouillard. Il se demanda qui pouvait se prendre une douche maintenant. Ça devrait être un garçon, vu que I-Pin et Bianchi l'avait déjà prise._

_Et au fil de sa marche vers cette humidité, un petit savon traînait « par hasard » sur le sol, maintenant mouillé et trébucha malencontreusement sur celui-ci. Le ranking prince s'accrocha d'instinct à la première chose qu'il put toucher et l'emmena dans sa chute, mélangeant bras et jambes, pour mieux se positionner. C'est ainsi que le jeune Italien se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus d'une personne, complètement tétanisée._

…

_Minute ! Il venait de penser à une personne._

… _Maintenant qu'il y faisait un peu plus attention, elle avait les cheveux collé à son front, de grands yeux, brillants et agrandis au maximum, couleurs noisette, un petit nez droit et fin. Et avec toutes cette vapeur d'eau il pouvait deviner qu'elle avait une fine bouche, qui faisait un « o » parfait._

_Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était Tsuna-nii, mais ce trompa lourdement, en voyant que la personne en dessous, avait la même taille que lui. Et que, sans le faire exprès, il fixait le thorax si fragile, caché par un linge, qui s'arrêtait au niveau des cuisses menus._

_Pour Fûta c'était un malentendu._

_Mais pour Ametsu, c'était un harcèlement sexuel et en plus ils étaient les deux dissimulés avec des serviettes._

… _Ame… tsu ?_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enlever ou de s'expliquer, que la petite avait pris sous la main, un bac vide et qu'elle l'a violemment frappé à la tête, faisant éjecter d'un bon mètre le ranking prince. Puis elle reprit conscience de son acte et s'écria soudainement._

_- HIIIIEEEE ! FÛÛÛTAAA !_

_Et c'est sur ces cris que Tsuna et ces gardiens ont rappliqués._

* * *

_- Fûta-kun je ne savais vraiment pas, que tu étais là. J'avais pourtant dit à Afro-kun de prévenir tout le monde, que je serais dans la salle de bain._

…

_Afro-kun = Lambo = Coupable !_

_Ce qui revient à : Fûta + Ametsu + Bêtises de Lambo = Emmerde jusqu'au cou !_

_Qui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien dans le crâne ?_

_Fin de FLASH-BACK_

- Lambo-kun, tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement, pour la peine tu serais privé de dessert. Gronda gentiment Nana, puis se tournant vers une Ametsu complètement affolée et un Fûta un peu dans les vapes. Pardon pour tout ça, vous deux. Mais j'espère que tu ne veux toujours pas changer de chambre, Ametsu-chan.

- … C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas ! Et puis c'est un peu de ma faute. Culpabilisa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non… Mais maintenant que tu es au courant, tu devras être sur tes gardes faces à toutes ces bêtises. Déclara I-Pin, en dardant du regard la vache.

- Bien compris !

- Haaa~. Soupira la mama. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je pense qu'il faudrait un minimum de tenue.

Les deux concernés se firent face, puis chacun détourna le regard sur l'autre, le rouge aux joues.

- Hahaha~, vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Yamamoto.

- J'aurais bien voulu que ça m'arrive avec Tsuna. Grommela Reborn, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Ne rêvez pas trop Reborn-san. Répondit le bras droit.

- Ouf, on peut souffler un coup… S'étira Giannini, en observant Tsuna. Y'a-t-il un problème Dixième ? Vous avez l'air paniqué.

- Oh rien de spécial. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Alala~. Re-soupira la maîtresse de maison. Ça me rappelle le temps où Iemistu voulait prendre un bain avec Tsu-kun et qu'il l'avait assommé avec le pommeau de douche. Que de nostalgie !

Gros Silence (Notez, avec un grand « S »)

La première pensée de tout le monde fut :

« Maintenant on sait de qui elle tient la poigne, cette fillette ».

La deuxième, qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec le sujet :

« Ah ! Parce c'était déjà arriver par le passé ? »

Et la troisième, moins glorieuse :

« Dans ta face Iemitsu ! »

Espérons simplement que la mama n'ait pas fait le lien entre cet enfant et le Decimo.

Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas assez de temps pour réfléchir à une quelconque éventualité, que Bianchi, qui ne s'était pas manifesté, demanda aussitôt.

- Tsuna que fais-tu habillé simplement d'un pantalon ?

…

* * *

(1) : J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre mon expression favorite XP

Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu ^w^ ! SEE YOU AGAIN ! REVIEWS ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, hello ! Par une belle journée ou soirée, comment va le monde ?

**Disclaimer** : Aucun d'eux ne m'appartiennent T_T

Espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ^w^ !

* * *

_- Tsuna que fais-tu habillé simplement d'un pantalon ?_

Ledit Tsuna rougit à rendre les tomates jalouses. Ce fut Yamamoto, tout sourire, qui répondit à la question de la Scorpionne.

- En faite on jouait à un jeu et aujourd'hui on essaye de le finir.

- Un jeu ? Répéta Nana.

- Celui qui tenait le mieux l'alcool. Finit Gokudera, complètement exaspérer.

- … Et vous appelez ça un jeu ? Il y a des enfants ici. Rappela Giannini.

- Ne t'en faits pas, Giannini. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que cette histoire se fasse entendre par le Neuvième, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa Reborn, pointant un Léon en revolver au milieu du dos de sa victime, de sorte à ce que personne ne voient l'arme.

- Bi-bien sûr qu-que non Re-Reborn-san.

- Lambo-san veut aussi y jouer. Annonça-t-il, se fichant de sa punition.

- Ala~ ? Et en quoi consiste ce jeu ?

- Chacun à tour de rôle doit boire soit, un cocktail, un vin ou autre boissons alcooliques. Et celui qui ne tient plus, doit enlever un habit.

Les personnes écoutant cette explication eurent des regards suspicieux. Maintenant qu'ils s'y faisaient un peu plus attention, il n'y avait pas qu'à Tsuna à qui il manquait quelque chose.

- Aucune inquiétude. Continua l'homme au fedora. Ce sont juste des échantillons.

Tsuna alla protesté, mais c'était sans compter sur le regard tueur de son tuteur.

Oui parce que si pour lui un échantillon c'était tout l'intégralité de la boisson, alors qu'est-ce c'est qu'un verre entier ?

D'ailleurs comment en était-il arrivé là ?

_Flash-back _

_Le Decimo regarda plus attentivement de ce que restait sa cuisine. Car celle-ci s'est retrouvée transformée en un bar de luxe. Et pour rendre encore plus réelle la scène, se trouvait derrière le comptoir un jeune homme vêtu d'une chemise blanche, un gilet noir par-dessus. Un petit nœud papillon mal fait autour du cou. Ah ! N'oublions pas qu'il portait son chapeau préféré avec Léon dessus. Et pour finir celui-ci nettoyait un verre, déjà propre. _

_- Reborn c'est quoi encore tout ça ? S'exclama-t-il._

_- Ben quoi ? Le costume de barman ne me va pas ?_

_- C'est pas ça ! Pourquoi tu as transformé la cuisine en bar ?_

_- Aaah~. Fit faussement le barman, se tapant le front avec le plat de sa main. En faite c'est pour ton entraînement tout ça._

_- Un jeu ? Et c'est quoi le but ? Intervint Yamamoto._

_- T'es bouché, ma parole ? Il vient de dire un entraînement. Corrigea Gokudera._

_- Prenez le comme vous le voulez, mais je dois me trouver seul avec mon élève pour cette… « activité »._

_- Raison de plus pour y participer. Répondirent les deux gardiens du tac au tac._

_Le tuteur fit un soupir discret. Quoi qu'il dise, ces deux-là ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Il leur envoya un regard et désigna la table de la cuisine. Ceux-ci prirent place de chaque côté du meuble._

_- Bien ! Comme vous le savez, la plupart des rencontres entre mafieux se fait dans des endroits habituelles, réservés ou publics._

_Les trois jeunes hochèrent la tête, signe d'approbation. Jusque-là pas de coup foireux à la Reborn, pensèrent-ils._

_- Bien sûr plus de la moitié des mafieux dans le monde raffolent du pouvoir ou l'anéantissement d'une autre famille. Alors quelques fois ils voudront essayer de soutirer des informations ou faire passer un meurtre en un accident banal. Et ce…_

_Il se baissa sous la table et en sortit une énorme caisse, quelques tintements de verres et des bruits de liquides se firent entendre._

_- … Avec des boissons alcoolisées. Termina le possesseur de la tétine jaune._

_- … Je passe mon tour. Annonça Tsuna, déjà debout et prêt à retourner dans sa chambre._

_- Si le Dixième part, je le suis._

_- Personne ne veut jouer ?… Attendez-moi les gars !_

_Avant que l'argenté et le noiraud ne furent levé de leurs chaises, Reborn les retint par les épaules, connaissant les conséquences que ça allaient engendrer. Et leur parla tout bas._

_- Écoutez, pour une fois on va coopérer. Et on sera tous gagnant d'une certaine manière._

_- Ah oui ? Et en quoi tu peux nous le dire ?_

_- Imaginez un Tsuna sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Les joues rougies et le regard fiévreux._

_Les deux gardiens salivaient déjà à cette vue._

_- Et puis on saura une bonne fois pour toute quel est son genre de fille ou… de garçon. Lui soustraire des informations, quoi !_

_- Ça fait une pierre, deux coups, venant de Reborn-san ça ne m'étonne même pas._

_- Et un dernier bonus, qui ne va pas vous déplaire. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin qu'il accepte._

_Le kamikaze et le baseballer se regardèrent un peu sceptique, puis la voix de la raison…_

_- Pensé à l'image qu'il pourrait donner._

… _à fait en sorte qu'ils acceptent._

_- C'est quoi ces messes basses ?_

_- Oh rien Tsuna. S'exclama Yamamoto, une voix un peu déçu. C'est qu'en fait j'aurais voulu y jouer et à trois c'est pas marrant._

_- À trois ?_

_- Reborn-san m'a dit qu'en tant que bras droit, je dois tout mon possible pour la…famiglia. S'extasia Gokudera, le poing serré près de son cœur._

_- Que se passerait-il si tu ne surveille même pas tes hommes lors des missions ? Reprocha le barman._

_- … Arrête avec ça ! S'empressa de dire Tsuna. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces histoires-là._

_- Que tu fasses partis de la mafia ou non, ta famille sera impliqué de toute façon. À moins que tu préfères avoir leurs morts sur ta conscience._

…

_Et voici comment Tsuna s'est retrouvé assis à cette table. Devant et à côté de ces traîtres._

_- Vas-y annonce les règles et qu'on en finisse !_

_- Pffff~ t'es pas drôle. Marmonna Reborn._

_Il sortit une feuille de sa manche, positionna ses Léon-lunettes sur son nez et lut à haute voix :_

_Règle numéro 1 : Il faut finir tout son verre, donc personne recrache ce qu'il y avait, même si c'est infect et aux risques de vomissements._

_Règle numéro 2 : Quand on a fait son choix de boisson, interdiction de le changé._

_Règle numéro 3 : Chaque participant doit boire un de chaque et non deux fois le même._

_Règle numéro 4 : Si l'un de vous ne respecte pas l'une des règles cité ou est ivre, il doit enlever l'un de ses vêtements, accessoire compris (ex= montre, bracelet, etc…)_

_- Des questions ?_

_- Je parie que tu as ajouté une 5ème__ règle du genre : « Si Tsuna est sans défense et complètement déshabillé, on lui saute dessus. » n'est-ce pas ? Grommela ledit Tsuna._

_- Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Clama le barman le ton ironique, barrant une phrase sur la fiche._

_« foutu Hyper Intuition de m***** » hurlèrent mentalement les mafieux présents. Cependant les gardiens furent reconnaissants de l'idée qu'avait eu le tuteur. Certes pas très sain, mais terriblement tentant et sexy._

_- On peut commencer ? Demanda le kamikaze, déjà en train de jubiler._

_- Voici la carte des boissons, messieurs. Présenta le serveur. N'oubliez pas de cochez ceux que vous désirez goûter._

_Chacun reçut un menu et Tsuna grimaça devant autant de nom d'alcools et de cocktails. Si Xanxus aurait vu ça, il se serait déjà jeté dessus ou encore lui aurait fait un exposé sur les meilleurs vins et alcools… Non, en faite, il se serait occupé des boissons avant lui. D'ailleurs il y avait même le whisky qu'il affectionnait tant : Le bourbon. Il déglutit difficilement. S'il devait boire avec les autres, ils se mettront tous au karaoké ou au strip-tease, c'étaient ce qu'ils attendaient, tiens ! Bah pour « le jeu », il prit la boisson et cocha quelques autres cases qui avait l'air moins suspect._

_Mais Tsuna étant un Tsunaze, avait choisi les pires alcools qui soient... Quand on dit les pires, c'est que Reborn avait sélectionné les plus forts, même l'argenté et le noiraud n'ont rien vu venir. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Parce que, s'ils étaient à terre et que le tuteur soit frais et dispo, il aura tout le temps de profiter de son élève._

_- « Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ». Pensèrent les gardiens._

_Ainsi ayant fait leurs choix, le serveur alias Reborn, leurs rapportèrent sur un plateau, leurs consommations. Et comme tout bon gentleman qu'il est, il servit d'abord Tsuna. Ensuite à Yamamoto, puis à Gokudera et prépara son verre pour lui._

_Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer._

_Fin du flash-back_

- Ooh je vois. C'est bien de prendre l'initiative Reborn-kun. Comme ça, quand on fêtera un événement important Tsu-kun pourra boire un coup. Conclut la maîtresse de maison. Mais buvez modérément, je ne veux qu'aucun de vous n'est un coma éthylique.

- Pour ça _mamma_, faudrait déjà qu'il soit soûl.

- Que veux-tu dire, Reborn ? Demanda Bianchi.

- Il tient très bien l'alcool.

- Même _trop_. Rajouta Takeshi, vêtu seulement d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon.

- Venant du Dixième, rien n'est étonnant.

Il eut un long silence suivit de quelques exclamations surprises.

- Gokudera-san ! Mettez une tenue plus décente. Comment pouvez-vous vous promener seulement avec une serviette autour de la taille.

- Hayato ne fait pas honte à la famille de ton Boss… Oh mon Reborn d'amour ! Tu es très plaisant comme ça.

- Ça m'a surpris, il n'est que légèrement « pompette » et encore le mot est faible. Affirma Reborn, tout en ignorant les insultes du kamikaze et l'euphorie qu'avait la Scorpionne, sur sa tenue, qui avait juste la chemise grande ouverte.

- J'ai surtout trouvé que tes boissons avaient un goût horrible. S'exclama Tsuna, faisant une grimace avec la langue pendue. Ça a le goût de sirop pour la toux et de produit vaisselle.

- …Qu'est-ce que vous avez bu ? Demanda I-Pin, toute innocente.

- Le Dixième a pris les alcools les plus incroyables ! Il a réussi à boire un B-52, une lamborghini flambée, un bourbon et encore plein d'autre. Tout ça en seulement deux jours. S'enthousiasma l'argenté, puis dans un murmure un peu rassurant. Et il est toujours conscient de ce qu'il fait.

- Bah c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Répondit Ametsu, habillé d'un des pulls à Fûta.

- C'est très bien. Mais de là à ce qu'il supporte un haut volume d'alcool. C'est pas humain.

- C'est pour ça qu'il sera parfait en tant que parrain des Vongola. Et je suis pratiquement sûr que Xanxus serait fier de savoir Tsunaze boire son alcool fétiche.

- Aucun membre de la Varia ne doit savoir ÇA !

- Tu as tout à fait raison Sawada. Il en va de ton extrême survie !

- Vous voyez même onii-san le… HIIIEEE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ?

- NE FAIS PAS PEUR AU DIXIÈME COMME ÇA, TÊTE DE PELOUSE !

- J'ÉTAIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE MON JOGGING DE L'APRÈS-MIDI, TÊTE DE POULPE ET JE VOULAIS…

Le grand frère de Kyoko stoppa sa phrase, ayant aperçu un détail qui le chiffonna, observa un enfant, une fille plus précisément, habillé comme le jeune Fûta. Puis redirigea son regard vers Sawada, ensuite sur la fillette, ainsi de suite…

Il faillit s'exclamer quand un :

- Kufufu~, on a pour passe-temps d'espionner le petit herbivore, alouette ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Il n'empêche que ce bébé vache est un esprit encore plus tordu que le tien et le mien réuni.

- Alors tu avoues avoir un esprit dérangé !

- Je l'avoue, oui. Mais toi tu ne l'assumes pas !

- EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? Cria Tsuna en désespoir de cause.

- Oya oya, ne t'énerves pas pour si peut Tsunayoshi-kun. Et si nous parlions calmement dans un endroit, où on pourra ne pas être dérangé.

- Oui Mukuro a raison. Tous dans la chambre à Tsuna et aucune plainte de ta part. _Mamma_,_ nous nous trouvons à l'étage avec les garçons et les enfants._

_-_ D'accord ! N'oubliez pas de m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- On y pensera.

- Pour l'instant, je vais vite me rhabiller.

Tout le monde bouda face à cette annonce, suivit de soupir.

- Je viens aussi Dixième

- Pareil pour moi.

* * *

Arrivée dans la chambre du jeune Decimo, chacun prit place, où bon leur semblait. Mukuro siégeait sur le bureau, les pieds sur la chaise, faisant en sorte que personne ne s'y assoit dessus. Sur le lit se trouvait Ryohei, Yamamoto et Reborn. En face d'eux, assis par terre, Tsuna était assis en tailleur, face à sa petite table basse, avec sur ses genoux la petite Ametsu. Fûta se tenait à droite des deux bruns, lançant des petits coups d'œil à la fillette, tout en rougissant à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans sa direction. Dans l'angle de la table, Gokudera essaya tant bien que mal à tenir la stupide vache de service, qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui tirer les cheveux. Quant à Hibari, il préféra rester dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et un micro sourire sur les lèvres.

… Que Tsuna trouva assez louche, venant de la part de son gardien du nuage. Puis d'une démarche très féline, se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, prenant ces mains dans les siennes et déclara sans honte.

- Est-ce là la preuve de notre amour, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Tu as donné naissance à notre enfant.

Tsuna ne sut que dire face à cette… révélation ?

- QUUUOOOIII ?

- Mais mais mais, Hibari-san c'est-

- TU AS PRIS LA VIRGINITé DU DIXIÈME, BÂTARD !

- C'EST EXTRÊME CE QUE TU AS FAIS LÀ !

- Calmez-vous les gars. Ce n'est-

- Kufufu~, cela est impossible, alouette. Je suis en train de le surveiller jours et nuits.

- Il a raison et puis, Tsuna n'a pas les… attributs adéquats pour avoir un enfant.

- Ah lalala, Lambo-san dois toujours se répéter~. Nargua la vache. Nous sooommes dans le mooonde de la mafiaaa, alors tout est pooossiiible !

- Lambo arrête ça tout de suite. Firent en chœur Ametsu, I-Pin et Fûta.

- CE N'EST PAS MON ENFANT ET ENCORE MOINS LA PREUVE DE NOTRE AMOUR HIBARI-SAN !

- …

- Pardon Dixième d'avoir ainsi douté de vous.

- On est désolééés. S'exclamèrent Giannini et les enfants.

- Désolé à l'extrême !

- T'as raison Tsuna. À force, cette blague ne devient même plus drôle.

Sawada soupira, assez content de sa prise de contrôle sur les autres. Mais qu'en était-il de ses gardiens de la brume et du nuage.

- Hn. Fut la seule réponse du chef de comité.

Mukuro n'avait encore rien dit. Peut-être était-ce sa réponse ? …

- Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun a peut-être eu ces règles ou la ménopause pour être aussi grognon que ça !

… Ou pas !

Après une gifle monumental de la part du Decimo et un coup de tonfa international d'Hibari. Tous se disait qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas cherché trop loin.

- Donc si on résume extrêmement bien la situation. Commença Ryohei. Cette gamine de l'extrême, qui ressemble extrêmement à Tsuna serait en fait sa fille dix ans plus tard.

- C'est tout à fait ça onii-san.

- Tch pour une fois que tête de gazon comprend du premier coup.

- Mais tu préfères la faire passer dans la maison à une amie d'enfance à ce cher ranking prince. Continua Rokudo, massant sa joue, marquée d'une main rouge. Et en dehors tu l'as désignes comme une de tes cousines éloignées, c'est ça ?

- Oui !

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hibari-san ? C'est le fait que je t'ai crié dessus ? Je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça.

- … Hn. Je retourne à mes devoirs de chef de comité.

Il se tourna en direction de la porte, mais fit demi-tour pour saluer la petite fille.

- Passe au collège de Namimori autant que tu voudras. Je t'apprendrai à protéger ce lieu et ferais en sorte d'être un père présent pour toi. Fit-il, avec son habituel nonchalance, tout en serrant la main de la fille de Tsuna.

- HIIIEEE ! Cria celle-ci, ressentant fortement la poigne de son interlocuteur.

« Hibari apprendre ces techniques de combats à un enfant de huit ans? Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec lui ? » … « Il est pas en train de lui éclater la main ? »

Cependant Reborn voyait clair dans son jeu et Tsuna le comprit assez tôt.

- ARGH ! NON HIBARI-SAN CE N'EST PAS TOI LE PÈRE DE CETTE ENFANT ! N'ESSAYE SURTOUT PAS DE T'ATTIRER CES FAVEURS !

Mais Hibari n'avait que faire des propos déplacé de cet herbivore. Il s'approcha cette fois-ci de Fûta, lui mit une main sur son épaule et fit une « légère » pression dessus (On parle d'Hibari là, il va pas non plus être tendre ;D)

- Quant à toi… Commença-t-il. Je ne te permettrais pas de souiller cette jeune et adorable demoiselle. Au risque d'avoir affaire à moi et à mes hommes.

- …

Pour la première fois de sa vie Fûta sentit que cet « avertissement » n'était pas pour de faux, ni pour rire. Dire que c'est la première fois que le prince des classements comprend ENFIN la menace qu'était Hibari Koya, chef du comité de discipline et aussi gardien des nuages Vongola à ses « heures perdues ».

* * *

OOOUUUHHH ça vous la coupe n'est-ce pas =w= ? La suite est tentante, je l'avoue.

Alors SEE YOU AGAIN ^w^ !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, les gens comment va la vie, les oiseaux chantent le ciel et bleu et… C'est quoi ces regards de tueurs ! Vous m'en voulez autant que ça ! Mais vous savez j'ai une très bonne excuse. Il y a 4 mois j'ai fait la rencontre d'un lion et il m'a appris énormément de chose sur sa vie, du genre que quand il grogne, c'est plus pour la forme qu'autre chose ou bien… Vous me croyez pas ?… Bon ok j'avoue, Après avoir visionné tous les épisodes de KHR, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, SI OUI OU NON IL Y A BEL ET BIEN UNE SUITE À CETTE SERIE ? Vous avez sûrement du voir des vidéos sur youtube, disant qu'il y aurait « sûrement » une prochaine saison, non ?

… Vous ne les avez pas vu ? O_O

… Bon ben…

Vous voilà informées XP !

Et du coup j'ai commencé à me faire mal à la tête toute seule en essayant d'avoir le maximum d'info dessus… **Ah oui et je suis sur un nouveau projet de fic 8D.**

**Où plutôt c'est un crossover avec l'histoire merveilleuse de TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES, ainsi que KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN (pour pas changer -_-')**

**Et donc je vous invite à lire cette histoire 8D**

Voilà ! Faute avoué est à moitié pardonné, non ? 0w^

**Disclaimers** : Aucun d'eux ne m'appartiennent T_T

**Note** : Les chapitres vont commencer à varier sur la longueur. Je tiens à ce qu'il y ait un peu de suspens quand même ^^

* * *

Quand l'alouette s'en alla, ce fut au tour de l'ananas de s'approcher de Ametsu, lui fit un baise main, à rendre ses pommettes d'une belle couleur cerise, ce qui l'a rendit encore plus craquante.

- Kufufu~, ton nom est assez étrange Ametsu-chan.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien si je me souviens bien des kanji… Ton nom signifierait « les ailes de la pluie ».

Tous avaient compris où voulait en venir Mukuro… Alors ça voudrait dire que…

- IDIOT DE BASEBALLEUR C'EST TOI QUI À RENDU ENCEINTE LE DIXIÈME ?

- COMMENT TU AS PU FAIRE ÇA À TON SENPAÏ, YAMAMOTO !

- VOOOIII GAMIN C'EST VRAI ÇA ! QUI T'A PERMIS D'AVOIR UN REJETON AVEC TON BOSS !

- Calmez-vous les gars et toi aussi Squalo. J'ai rien…

…

…

- Shishishi~

Il eut un long moment de silence et tous aperçurent la chevelure argenté de Superbi Squalo, accroché à la fenêtre avec Bel, la tête posée sur son crâne, ainsi que Mammon accroché à son épaule gauche. Tsuna se demandait si les dieux lui en voulaient pour une bêtise ou tout simplement cherchait à comprendre pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait seulement à lui. EST-CE QU'IL A UN KARMA AUSSI POURRI QUE ÇA, NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT ?

Après que ces trois furent rentrés dans la chambre du petit Boss. Reborn leur demanda d'une voix menaçante.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Et jusqu'où vous avez écouté notre conversation.

- D'abord nous on veut la réponse de la gamine sur son nom. Après on vous dira la raison de notre venu.

- Content de savoir que ton sens des affaires n'a pas changé, Mammon.

- Heureux de savoir que tu es toujours aussi pervers et obsédé par ton élève, Reborn.

- Espèce d'escroc ! Feula le maître de Léon.

- Lolicon (1) ! Cracha Mammon.

- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Ne commencez surtout avec vos répliques cinglantes !

- Bien compris Tsuna/Decimo. Firent-ils d'un ton tout mielleux.

« Bandes de faux-culs ! Ils se font petits, tout doux et tout collant, pour bien se faire voir par le Decimo ». Pensèrent ceux présents dans la chambre. « Ça s'appelle un chewing-gum » (2).

- Alors Ametsu-chan, ne fais pas durer plus longtemps le suspens. Dis-nous tout.

- Euh… Fit Ametsu, toute déconcertée par Ananas-san et sa gentillesse. « Ame » s'écrit avec le kanji caramel et « Tsu » avec celui du souvenir.

- … Je vois cela doit être une idée de Tsunayoshi-kun.

- Je suis extrêmement d'accord avec tête d'ananas.

- On voit bien le choix du prénom fait par le Dixième. Le caramel représente la couleur des yeux et des cheveux du Boss et le kanji du souvenir représente sa jeunesse passée. C'EST FINEMENT TROUVÉ DIXIÈME !

- Gokudera-kun, calme-toi, s'il te plaît.

- Bon maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de malentendu. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Voooiii, notre foutu Boss avait des comptes à régler ici. Il est avec Lussuria et Levi.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Quelqu'un a utilisé tout le budget de la Varia et il est à la recherche du coupable.

- Ah… Et vous savez ce que les voleurs ont fait de cet argent ?

- On a fait les relevés bancaires. Et tout notre argent s'est volatilisé dans les banques japonaises.

- Ushishishi~, en tout cas ça devaient être de grands connaisseurs, ils ont commandé toute une caisse des alcools de luxes et Mammon n'a rien vu venir.

- Des alcools… De luxes…!

Les trois jeunes lycéens présents dans la pièce se retournèrent, vers la seule personne qui avait l'audace de se servir dans les fonds de la Varia.

- HIIIEEE, REBORN COMMENT TU AS PU FAIRE ÇA !

- MAINTENANT CE BALAFRÉ VA SE RAMENER !

- Kufufu~, alors je pourrais récupérer Tsunayoshi-kun dans la confusion !

- ALORS C'EST TOI QUI AS TOUCHÉ MON ARGENT !

- USHISHISHI~, ON AURA DROIT À UN BAIN DE SANG !

- JE VOUS EN PRIE CALMEZ-VOUS ! VOUS FAITES…

- ÇA VA ÊTRE UN COMBAT À L'EXTRÊME !

- RAMÈNE-TOI MAMMON ÇA FAISAIT LONGNTEMPS QU'IL N'Y AVAIT PAS EU DE COMBAT ENTRE ARCOBALENO !

- LES GARS JE CROIS QUE GIANNINI À QUELQUE CHOSE À NOUS DIRE !

- HIIIEEE, T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI MUKURO !

- VOOOIII, Z'AVEZ FINI DE GUEULER COMME ÇA !

Tous s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et Squalo parla d'une voix un peu plus basse, chose rare chez lui.

- Voyez pas que vous filez les chocottes à ces marmots.

- …

Suite à cette remarque, tous les mafieux dirigèrent leurs regards vers les enfants. Et en effet ce qu'ils virent les brisèrent littéralement le cœur. I-Pin s'était cachée derrière la jambe gauche de Fûta, qui lui aussi se trouvait derrière Giannini, mais avait un regard qui se voulait plein de reproches envers ces grandes personnes. Sur sa tête Lambo y trônait est commençait déjà à avoir la larme à l'œil, ayant eu la peur de sa vie face à tous ces cris. Mais le pire ce fut quand ils aperçurent la petite Ametsu-chan, accroché au polo vert du prince des classements, les larmes coulant le long de ces joues et le visage complètement effrayé.

Tsuna fut le premier à réagir et s'approcha de la petite. Il l'a prit dans ces bras et la berça doucement, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots cessent.

- Papa…se disputait toujours et…il…il est parti de la maison en nous…laissant seules, sniiifs~.

- Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant. Tu es une grande fille, chuut~.

Les autres regardèrent le jeune Boss s'occuper tendrement de l'enfant et se dirent tous qu'ils avaient exagéré avec leurs histoires, sans tenir compte qu'il y avait des enfants.

Puis d'un accord commun tous s'exclamèrent à voix basse.

- On est vraiment désolé.

- On a poussé un peu fort.

- Pardonnez-moi fille du Dixième. Je ne recommencerais plus.

- Désolé à l'extrême !

- Ushishishi~, le prince ne va rien dire sur le comportement de la paysanne.

- S'il n'y a pas besoin de payer. Je m'excuse voilà ! Content ?

Mais ce fut sans compter sur le bras droit de Xanxus, qui les choppa à l'arrière de la tête, les cognant violemment contre le sol, les trois ainsi prosternés, signe de soumission devant un Tsuna et une Ametsu, plus que confus et embarrassés devant une telle situation.

- J'ai rien foutu, mais je m'excuse du comportement de ces deux enfoirés. Ça ne va peut-être pas te consoler, mais j'aurais essayé.

Les deux Sawada furent complètement béats face à la réaction du lieutenant et en fut plus que touché.

Squalo avait toujours la tête baissée, mais sentit la main du jeune châtain, lui caresser gentiment la tête, d'un signe tout à fait affectueux.

Puis quand ils se remirent chacun en tailleur, Mammon et Bel ne regardèrent personnes, trop honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant il fallait l'avouer, le fait d'attirer l'attention du petit Decimo était bonne, mais s'il y avait tous ces fauteurs de troubles plus sa fille du futur, cela n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça.

Suite à cela, les trois membres de la Varia décidèrent de rester souper avec les Vongola, en ayant bien sûr, demandé à rembourser la totalité des caisses de vins, faits par Reborn. Et bien évidemment un paiement en nature : un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête avec le jeune Tsunayoshi, avec chaque membre de la Varia, si ceux-ci le souhaitaient.

Mais avant de partir de la chambre du châtain, le squale s'asseya vers « le gamin au classement » et lui dit tout bas.

- Tu seras un jeune homme respectable, marmot. Tu as pris la bonne initiative, en lui fourrant des cotons dans les oreilles et en la mettant derrière toi.

- … Comment tu…

- Voooiii, je suis quand même un assassin. Alors je vois tout. Tu me diras dans quelques années ce que toi, tu verras.

- …

À cet instant même, Fûta avait les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'admiration devant l'épéiste de la pluie. Voilà l'exemple même de l'Homme (Notez avec un H majuscule :D) qu'il voudrait être, quand il sera plus grand.

- Mr. Squalo ?

- Voooiii, y'a quoi gamine ?

Il eut juste a détourné le regard de Fûta à Ametsu. Qu'il sentit son visage pris en étau par deux petites mains et reçu un petit bisou tout doux sur la joue de la part de la petite demoiselle.

- J'accepte vos excuses et vous remercie d'avoir arrêter tout ces cris.

- …

L'épéiste ne sut plus quoi dire et sut encore moins quoi faire. Il devait avoir pris la teinte d'une belle écrevisse et rien ne s'arrangea quand Tsuna arriva, voyant la petite prendre son visage et ce devant les yeux du jeune Fûta, qui était en mode _error 404_.

Cependant un Sawada étant un Sawada, ils sont tous très naïf, voyez-en l'exemple ici même.

- Bah Squalo-san. Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Après tout il ne fait pas chaud.

- N-non ce n'est ri-rien.

Mais il ne prit pas en compte sa phrase, que le jeune Boss, s'approcha de lui, mit son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

Évidemment cela n'arrangeait en rien le cas de Squalo qui trouvait déjà la gamine, avait la même bouille mignonne que son père, mais de là à ce qu'il y ait justement celui-ci qui lui prennent sa température. Vite, qu'il dégage de là, s'il tenait à ces fesses !

- Mmmh, je me suis trompé, tu devais sûrement avoir un coup de chaud.

- Pro-probablement.

- Papa, papa !

Tsuna déglutit face à cette appellation, jamais il n'arrivera à s'y faire. Il se retourna vers l'enfant et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, tout en la réprimandant pour qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

- Eh bien, j'aimerais te demander une faveur en faite.

Face au regard que lançait la fillette, cela devait avoir un quelconque rapport avec son futur. Puis s'excusant auprès des autres, il s'éloigna avec Ametsu, dans un lieu où ils pourraient discuter sans être dérangés.

* * *

Fûta, qui était resté en bug pendant tout ce temps, sentit qu'on lui titillait la joue droite, puis la tirer assez fort, histoire qu'il réagisse et se retourna malgré lui vers la cause : Lambo.

- Tu t'attendais à un remerciement de la part d'Ametsu, non ?

- P-pas du tout, comme Squalo-nii l'a dit c-c'était mon devoir de la protéger.

- Pfff~, pensée de perdant.

- …

Le ranking prince fut vexé par le fait que ce bovin puisse avoir un esprit taquin et sérieux. Comme s'il cherchait à faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Les enfants, c'est l'heure d'aller manger !

- On arrive mamma !

* * *

Quand tous eurent fini de manger, les membres de la Varia prirent congé de leurs hôtes, tout en pensant à des combines malsaines, pour s'approprier le jeune Boss.

Les amis du Decimo rentrèrent eux aussi, étant donné la longue journée qu'ils venaient de passer, très forte en émotions et en phéromones.

* * *

(1) : Pour ceux qui savent pas, le lolicon (ou le lolita complex) c'est le fait de s'intéresser à des personnes plus jeunes qu'elles.

Le contraire c'est le shotacon (ou le shotaro complex), le fait de s'intéresser à plus vieux.

(2) : Cette phrase a été prise d'une vidéo et elle m'a complètement tué. Vous connaissez les points culture ? Non ?


End file.
